My Targeter, My Rogue
by Winter Celchu
Summary: This is my first fic. It is dedicated to neglected couples. For the Pairing loom inside. And as always Read and Review please.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at a fanfic , so constructive criticism is  
welcomed.  
Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of George Lucas , I wish the  
characters were mine but oh well what can you do.  
  
My Targeter , My Rogue.  
  
Waking from his peaceful slumber he opened his eyes, and upon remembering the events leading to him sleeping he smiled. He did not want to move , it would wake her. Feeling her presence a wave of emotions washed over him as he replayed her words. "I love you," she had said. He knew instinctively how much it meant for her to say those words to him. For it meant that her usually emotionless demeanour was breached to the extent of making herself vulnerable to himself and her feelings. It made his heart soar that she felt the same way about him as he felt about her. He had not expected it, knowing that she cared for him. But only then realising the strength of her feelings. It was then that he turned to look upon her face. He studied her, his lover. She was breathtakingly beautiful, her pale complexion complemented by the whiteness of her hair. Soft as silk and pearl white he mused thinking it her best feature. Her delicate beauty seemingly untouched by the horrors that usually left a spies inner and outer beauty marred. He longed to be able to keep her safe yet realistically knew that her status made his dream an impossibility. But impossible was what he did best so he created a safe haven for her within his presence. Just as much as her arms offered him the solace he so often had to seek. Pulling her closer to him he kissed her gently waking her up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
His gentle kiss roused her from her dream. She snuggled into him kissing him back with an uncharacteristic passion. She seeked the love he projected for her through his every action, his touch, his looks and most important of all his friendship. "Morning love," he said "I'll go and make breakfast. After he dressed he made his way to the kitchenette. As he went she let her mind drift, her thoughts resting upon the first time she had finally told a man that she loved him. It was a risk she had known she had to take. She didn't realise his reaction would be so great, or expected herself to revel in the look upon his face as much as she had. She knew that neither of them had a future yet realised that her present was with him and that she truly loved him. She wanted to be with him with all her heart and soul.  
The anniversary of the destruction of Alderaan had meant they both needed comfort. Everything about him served as a reminder of everything she valued from her home. His whole hearted devotion to what he believed in, his inner and outer beauty, the gentleness of his features and personality but most of all how he loved her whole heartedly, as he loved everything he cared about in life. She pictured him in her minds eye. His brown hair and crystal brown eyes filled with the love he felt for her and the pride in his friendships and work. How he was only a head taller then her , how she fit against him perfectly.  
She was his Targeter, He was her Rogue. 


	2. Chapter 2

**My Targeter, My Rogue.**

**Chapter 2, Post 1.**

He lay on the bed breathing deeply revelling in her scent. 4 months she had been gone now, without a single word. He still held onto the belief that she had tried to tell him, warn him, but he had started to lose hope.

She had told him she loved him, showed him, so it wasn't the end of their relationship was it?

Everytime he went to her superiors, colleagues, everywhere he turned in Intel he was told the same thing repeatedly.

"That information is classified Captain, She'll be back at the end of her mission."

Her mission he thought, just how dangerous was it? Would she come back to him?

Many a night he had lain awake thinking, thinking how he would survive if anything happened to her. She was part of him if she died he believed he would die with her. Would make it happen if he had too.

Not many people knew of their relationship. A few of his fellow pilots, Princess Leia and her family and General Cracken although of the latter he wasn't sure.

However, many had begun to suspect. Their normally stoic and calm squad make had become increasingly depressed and was more prone to loss of patience and ultimately loss of temper. They knew something was wrong and had begun to ask around, "Who was he seeing?" and "where was she? What happened?" Yet the people they asked did not tell them what they wanted to know; would not tell them. Refused to betray their friends trust like that.

Yet those same friends were simply at a loss as to what to do. For they knew he had been through more than he could take. Feared that if something happened to her it would finally unseat his grip on sanity. They knew what the losses should have done to him, what similar losses had done to others. But he possessed an inner strength that had pulled him through it all. Similarly, to his Winter. Their strength had solidified within each other.

Of course he knew all that they thought but could not think of anything excepting her. He had begun to sleep in her room. Trying to be as close to her as possible

Never wanting to believe it was over. Refusing to let his mind stray beyond that thought.

Princess Leia, Han Solo and Wedge Antilles went to her room. Anticipating being able to find him there. They knew he had taken to guarding her room, seeking comfort and protection from the remnants of her presence.

Their mission to make him eat for his build had begun to slacken. He ate only the minimal amount of food needed to survive but not nearly enough for a pilots diet.

Her access codes an adolescent type dream; Lady Winter Celchu.

The irony of it had become that it seemed it was impossible. However, when Leia had said this Wedge replied " Impossible is what rogues do best," his adamant tone of voice stated what they were all now thinking, "A Rogue and a Spy would find away."

As the door opened he looked up. Upon seeing them he greeted them exasperatedly "Will you please leave me alone" he asked beseechingly.

"Tycho," Leia said softly "She wouldn't want you to stop being , she'll be back, Winter wouldn't want you to stop taking care of yourself, she wouldn't leave you. She loves you, truly, madly, deeply. She is like a sister to me. So I will not watch the man she loves destroy himself. I will not! So would you please at leat try if not for yourself then for her.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**AlhanaAntilles:** I agree with you that they are both underused and two of my favourite characters. Im sorry it took me so long to answer you . I hope you come back and see where i went next.

**Lightbulby:** Thank You.

**Skywalker05:** _Thank You._I know my grammar leaves alot to be desired but i don't have a beta who points out mistakes to me. If anyone is interested in the position please email me. TBH i could use the help. And at the risk of sounding incredibly stupid what does MTFBWY mean?

**PadawanSydney Bristow: **Thank you very much. Another Alias fan i see. Which series are you on now?

**Anyway to stop my blathering here is the next installment. I warn i am sorry for any mistakes and hope this does not offend anyone. Also the Lullaby written haas been sung to the childrens song 'Hush little baby don't say a word. Mama's going to buy you a mocking bird.'**

**I also apologise about the spacing. I still can't eem to upload things right.**

**My targeter, My Rogue. Chapter 3 Post 1**

Tycho's emotions were warring within him.

Forcing him to sit down as a wave of dizziness and nausea swept through him.

First came elation as his mind would finally be at ease.

He would see Her! Hear her!

Yet he felt sick to the stomach knowing that the mission she was on was important. In other words extremely dangerous.

He prayed then! Prayed to his family from Alderaan. Something he had never been able to do. Previously he had mentally ridiculed those who believed something important enough to ask for. Yet , here he was praying for her. She was that important no matter what anyone would say.

_Please help her. Help her come home to me. I love her so much. She is my family. Part of me. Please keep her safe._

Her love for him, for the first time, felt like a burden for he knew that if she died, it would not be long before he went with her .

Now came guilt for her love for him made him that much stronger. Their love made him that much wiser .He would fight to the end for her.

This gave him a good insight and a peace of wisdom he never knew he possessed. He knew now why relationships were encouraged in times of war ,why people needed them so much.

_People will fight harder for a loved one then they will for a colleague of a stranger.."_

_Love gives us purpose._

Your own fear will be forgotten as you no longer allow yourself to feel it. Only allow yourself to think of coming home to those you love. Do what you must to protect them; Make their homes as safe as possible

He felt guilt for he had, it even for only a second, doubled whether she felt him important enough to risk everything for him.

Guilty because he had felt that she had to risk everything for him.

Although she had already done that and more. Winter had given her most priced possessions; herself and her heart.

The chrono chimed with a simple alteration lullaby.

He listened to the slightly haunting melody.

Gently singing the words he thought of her, what she meant to him, and how she had made his dreams come true.

**Hush now my baby,**

**hush now my love,**

**The angels are watching,**

**from heavens above.**

**They know that I love you,**

**They know that it's true.**

**I'll stay here beside you whatever you do.**

**When I wake beside you, **

**I feel like I shine.**

**I wish you forever,**

**And ever be mine.**

**A new day tomorrow,**

**When you open your eyes.**

**You let in the sunshine,**

**And all the darkness dies.**

Tycho finally felt emotionally stable enough to listen to what she said his target had left for him. What she had risked everything to tell him.

He went to the kitchenette and took out the bottle of Alderaanian Ale he knew he would find there.

He went to her bedroom and sat upon her bed. _Our bed for what's hers has become mine and what's mine became hers._

He took the compact and opened it. Tycho knew that the passcode to the Holocube inside would be something only he would know.

However ,he did not have to think long as he heard her voice in his head.

Winter telling him "_The stars are to the sky."_

"_As what my Targeter is to her Rogue," he finished._

He knew it a sentimental line. Yet as if instinct had taken over. He said it aloud he held his breath is anticipation and almost cried out loud when the figure of his Winter, in a simple formfitting jumpsuit, appeared.

He listened to the message, left for him.

Leia and wedge who had come in at the end, wanting to see if he was alright .were surprised to see all the emotions playing on his face.

As the Holo of Winter disappeared the image of Tycho slipped from their view he had fainted.


	4. cHAPTER 2 PART 2

This is only a short post. I should post the next bit within the next couple of days. I'm on my brothers computer for mine seems to have died for the day.

**My Targeter, My Rogue.  
Chapter 2 Post 2.**

Leia strode towards her suite with Wedge and Han close on her heels.  
She held the door open for them and said, "Wedge, I don't know much about her mission but I do know that Your Rogues may be called into help.

Wedge knew better then to ask the leader of the rebellion where she came across this intel or even why she had chosen to disclose it. Instead opting to fall back on a time honoured backout routine; The need to know Basis. For even he knew that sometimes ignorance is bliss.

Han had walked in the room from the kitchenette and spoke hesitantly, "How d'you think Tycho is going to react to what Winter left him."  
" He won't be able to talk about it. He knows she risked everything for him. I only hope thats enough for him to think shes coming home."Leia Replied.  
"I Know i'd do the same for you Han, Without a second thought."

Wedge broke in then voice wistful, "I only wish I had someone who cared for me as much as i see you do eachother and Tycho and Winter. But lets face it I am the job. A pilot first a peson second. I doubt i'll live long enough to find someone like that."

""Wedge Antilles! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Leia all but shouted at her friend. Her tone soft now but still strong a tone of voice nobody dared argue with continued, " You are a true hero! Handsome and brave, Your fighting for a cause many would have run away after what you have had to face. Yet you are still here. Still Commander of the best starfighter squadron in the galaxy. Any woman would love you given half the chance. And if they didn't see what i see then it's their loss Wedge not yours."  
Now attempting to lighten the mood she spoke agin this time jokingly, "You know Wedge for possibly the best pilot in the galaxy. Your ego sure needs some work, maybe you should take some lessons off Han."

**Sometime later.**

Wedge turned to Leia and said," We'd better go check on Tycho, he's bound to be needing a friend right now." 

With that they both left. Secretly hoping that the holocube Winter left could give them a clue as to her whereabouts.


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

_Hello Sorry this is late but Rl got in the way. Anyway thanks Targeter for the link.  
Here we have it the holocube unveiled. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcome. _

**My Targeter, My Rogue Chapter 3 Post 2.**

Winter or rather Breanna Varrick sat upon the stone steps of the Governors watchtower.   
She was not tall but was slender and lithe. She was known for her speed and agility which more than made up for her lack of strength.   
Breanna was a 27 year old woman with Fiery Red hair and dark green eyes. Alongside naturally beautiful features that were as stunning as the Goddess she was named for.

Breanna Varrick was by now well known in her profession. The warrior maiden who had taken the job of protecting the Governors son Kyros Terrian. 

Breanna often found her mind drifting to her Rogue whilst she sat on what people assumed was her watch.  
For all this she had to act the warrior maiden she also had to act the role of Kyros's mistress or lady. But she loved Tycho with all her heart and refused to sleep with Kyros. That she viewed would be the ultimate betrayal to the most important people in her life.

People often wondered why she had come to their Planet alone. However, they now left her alone about her life where romance was concerned. They had done this upon seeing that their superior had already laid a claim on her. Breanna had seemingly allowed him to do this.  
It was a well known fact that she was Kyros's girl.

Yet they saw her occasionally glancing out of the window at the sky with an almost dreamy expression on her face.

She was a horrible liar they thought who could not always help herself slipping up.

When the people asked why she stayed with Kyros when he treated her as his personal servant. A trophy on his arm. Brianna answered them by reminding them that Kyros would see her dead then with another man. 

They couldn't understand why she, as dangerous and formidable woman she was, allowed him to beat her.  
He could wander and do as he pleased with anyone. Yet she could not so much as look at another man in away that Kyros disliked, for fear of the punishment.  
In reality she only stayed for the Intel that Cracken had ordered her to get. For that she would have to stick it out a little longer. 

Winter wished her mission would end soon but knew that it would have to . It would not be long before she had to stop her job; Would have no choice but too.

Whilst, she was once again looking at the stars she waited for a signal of some sort. Although, she had almost given up hope as to whether Tycho would receive her message.

Her mind screamed the message she had left for Leia again in the Hopes that her friend would hear her. Excepting the fact that she added, " Leia please help me my sister!" 

Outwardly nothing changed but inside she seemed to feel Leia's presence within her and knew that the message had gotten through. She felt truly happy for the first time in months. Happiness came in knowing that her Tycho would finally find out.

With that thought she stood and went to bed making sure the small device she had attached to the necklace Tycho had given her was secure and operational. The time change between her new home and the planet where Breanna now lived was still confusing her.

Waking in a bed she still viewed as foreign she went about her normal morning activities. She was summoned to Cyrus's private chambers for breakfast. On the way to his chambers Winter could not seem to kill the smile on her face. She settled for a small almost unnoticeable smile. Those who didn't see her everyday would not know it was there and those who did would think nothing of it. Thinking that Kyros had finally managed to please her somehow.

Sensing her happiness Kyros's own faltered. He knew that she did not truly love him but thought that he could make her his. Would do anything to make that happen. She was his property now and she knew it. He could not help hitting her, never meant to do it, but she made him so angry sometimes.  
He knew there was something wrong with her as she seemed prone to coming down with illness a little too often for her to not know what was wrong. She spent the rest of the day with him. 

As night fell she declined his offer to spend the night with him. He watched her walk away and wondered whether he could ever make her his. Or was she someone else's.

Brianna lay in the bed and jumped suddenly as a small electric pulse shocked her body. Crying out she leapt out of bed and settled in front of the window looking at the night sky. Her cry was not born out of pain but of joy as she had programmed the device to signal when her message was opened.  
Mentally steeling herself she revised the words she had spoken in the message she left for him.

**Dearest Tycho,  
I am very sorry I have to put you through this but I have no other choice. We both knew that sooner or later one of us would have to go on a mission that would separate us but I had hoped we would have a little more time. But it wasn't possible.  
However, I cannot leave without at least telling you that I love you! And I am sorry. I only hope our relationship will not suffer.  
I can't tell you where I am going or what I am going to be doing for fear that you will come after me. As much as it pains me to have to say this I'll remind you that I can look after myself and that I will be alright. I won't allow you to get in my way on this mission it's that important.  
Mere words cannot express the sorrow I feel as I tell you this.  
_Her sad face seemed to sadden and her voice wavered. A few tears had found their way to her face._  
I could not leave without telling you this. I wanted to say it to your face. But knew that if I did you would not let me go, try to stop me.  
I myself only found out this morning. I have told General Cracken alone, but we decided the mission too important to abort at this stage. Although, the mission will probably change, due to the circumstances. Airen will not see me hurt in this condition.**

Before I tell you I must ask you not to tell anyone or let anyone know you know especially General Cracken.  
Well you can tell Leia and Wedge but it can of no further. No one else must know!

We have both spoken of our future, and though we are always together, we did not see a hope for the future.  
But today I found out that we do have a hope for our future. Our Legacy.  
Tycho it is growing inside of me!  
We are to be parents!  
_Smiling happily now with tears of joy in her eyes she continued._  
Next time we meet our hope will be sealed completely. Maybe even born.  
Goodbye my love.  
Till we meet again.

Winter could only imagine the reaction Tycho would have to her message.  
To finding out that he was the father to her child growing inside her. Their child!

She knew Kyros had become suspicious of her condition, as she was constantly throwing up. Soon she would begin to show and then she would have to stop. Yet she had gained most of the Intel that Cracken had ordered her to find out.

On that note when she contacted Airen Cracken he had told her he was sending a surprise to help her in her mission.  
The mischievous expression she had almost missed told her that she would like his surprise. Yet his expression gave nothing away.

What was the surprise?


	6. Chapter 4

**My Targeter, My Rogue.  
Chapter 4.**

Tycho felt tired and groggy. His eyelids felt like they were sandpaper but he opened them.   
As soon as he did he wished he hadn't the glare of the light was almost unbearable.  
Slowly he became accustomed to the environment, sensing another presence in the room.

"Tycho, are you alright? We walked in as you fainted. What happened? Is Winter alright?" Asked a very concerned Wedge.

To his surprise Tycho grinned. A delirious sense of joy coursed from his friend until it reached both him and Leia, who were the other occupants of the room.

Tycho replayed her words in his head. Then realising Wedge had asked him some questions he focused, intent on answering them.

" Yes I'm alright, more than alright actually! I'll explain later. Winter is alright or was when this message was filmed. At least she knew what she was doing. Wouldn't have risked it otherwise."

"Risked what?" Leia asked of him. Confusion clear on her face. "What more could she have to risk then usual." Tycho turned to face her and raised an eyebrow "Except for you of course Tycho."

He asked them to sit and asked of them the same vow of secrecy that Winter had him to maintain.

"Leia. Did Winter seem strange to you after her check up before the mission.?"

"Now that you mention it yes. She was grinning madly, a bit like you actually. But it was becoming a more regular occurrence. I put it down to you. Why?"

" Well she asked me to tell only the two of you. She got some news from the doctor. It was completely unexpected, apparently it threw even Cracken but she didn't tell us . She thought we wouldn't let her go if we knew."

"Wedge. Leia. Winter's pregnant! We're going to be parents!"  
On the last note he was practically jumping up and down, aristocratic dignity seemingly forgotten.

Leia on the other hand jumped up hugged him then dissolved into laughter.

After hugging Tycho himself Wedge turned to Leia and asked, " What's so funny?" 

"Well when we were kids and then growing up we both had a bet going. Just something to pass the time. She always said I'd be the first pregnant and with a baby, nut I said it would be her. So anyway the bet went thus so. A dress was designed for the first mum to wear at the announcement of birth. Oh I can't wait it's hideous." 

"Well, well, well," Said Wedge laughingly. "Even our finest, resort to mere commoner games such as gambling for such a prize. I thought you could not sink that low."  
Even Tycho had to laugh at that.

He would talk to them about her mission later. Right now he had more important things to worry about like baby names!

"I'd say this calls for a celebration. Wouldn't you agree Leia?" Said Wedge.

"Of course Wedge. What did you have in mind?"

" Oh I don't know. A quiet drink maybe."

"A quiet drink with two of the Rogues finest be still my heart." Leia's tone of voice now took a mock sternness, " If anything happens I'm holding you personally responsible Antilles!"

"Yes Maam!" Answered Wedge in mock horror.


	7. chapter 5

_For my very patient readers I have an update brought to you from a little internet cafe in Poland. I will try to update again soon but I won't make any promises until after i have returned home. This is my first attempt at writing a briefing do if anyone feels like helping me out and suggesting changes or anything i will be grateful for the help. I myself am not the worlds best strategist. Tips are greatly appreciated. Ok. i'll stop rambling now and I hope you enjoy._

**My Targeter, My Rogue.  
Chapter 5.**

It was now 5 weeks after that fateful day.

All of Rogue Squadron were sitting around the tables and chairs that made up the Pilots Lounge.  
The Den as the pilots had previously dubbed it seemed to look remarkably like that of a Hutts Den. It was situated in a cave, which housed the current base of operations, and was often grimy,dark and damp.The darkness, lit up with dim lanterns and candles, only served to accompany the paintings on the wall. The previous inhabitants of the cave having painted rather crudelike images of which quickly became reminiscent of the seediest dive situated on Tatooine.

Drinking an assortment of alcoholic, normally forbidden, drinks the Rogues all sat and chatted. Days off were extremely rare in the military proffession,so when a day off was granted the pilots and other military officers knew to make the most of it.  
Many annecdotes and tales from home had already been exchanged and many more were waiting to be told. The pilots of the most prestiguous squadron in the galaxy were finally being granted a reprieve from the stringantly ruled lives they had chosen to lead. Well until some of the pilots comlinks began to go off.

A chorus of groans drowned out the insistent beeping of comlinks.

Wedge, as he was known to those in his squadron when they didn't have to be official, answered the comlink. Hoping that this would finally signal the mission Leis had hinted would bring his friend close to his lover. 

„ Commander Antilles."

General Airen Cracken's voice filtered through the comlink, sounding commanding and devoid of compassion.

„ Commander Antilles, Rogue Squadron. Commander, you and those currently trying to ignore my summons are to report to briefing room 3 at 0700 hrs tomorrow. Out."

More groans echoed around the room following the announcement of some of the pilots impending mission briefing. Whilst those not summoned sniggered. Marianna "Blue" Callahan's voice added to the sounds echoing around the cave.

„ Looks like no hangovers for you boys and girls."

Blue's voice only served to heighten the grin spread across her face. Another set of groans echoed around the cave however, now even Wedge's voice accompanied them. Having realised there day off was a thing of the past. The topic of conversation now turned towards speculation onto the mission on which only two flights were to go.

It was now 0705 Hrs and the Rogues who had been summoned excepting one Wes Janson sat in briefing room 3 in anticipation of General Cracken's mission briefing.Looking upon General Cracken the pilots all saw a slighlt drawn face becoming alight in annoyance at their missing colleague. 

At 0710 Hrs the door opened and Wes Jnson skidded into the briefing room, breathing heavily and looking tired. He had obviously ran straight from his bed.

„ Your late Lieutenant Janson," 

Barked General Cracken in obvious annoyance.  
Janson, who for once seemed to look apologetic, sat down knowing that any excuses he might usually offer would only serve to heighten his superiors anger.  
Cracken then turned to those who also occupied the room and called up a holo image of a planetary system somewhere close to the unknown regions.

„ The Manticore Planetary system contains only two planets each have only one moon."

As he spoke General Cracken pointed out the regions he was explaining to the Rogues present.

Malachite and it's moon . Next came Nephrite and it's moon.

„In the interest of safety I will not disclose which planet you are to be stationed at. However, I have devised a mission in which you are to extract an intelligence officer currently stationed there herself. You are then to complete her mission."

As Cracken had finished this statement the holo of the Manticore System changed into that of a Woman in her 20's with Red hair and Green eyes. Breanna Varrick as she was before she left for the mission.

Most pilots looked on interested as they seemed to harbour a sense of recognition towards the woman they were being shown. Uinable to decifer whether they were looking at an alias. However, Tycho Celchu gasped instantly recognising the holo of the woman he loved, although it was slighly different having been in a costume. Wedge was by him within seconds soothing his severly shaken friend. The other Rogues looked at him speculatively trying to analyse his reaction. Whilst, General Cracken sent him a warning glance before continuing with his oral accompanyment.

„This is Breanna Varrick: Stationed as a warrior maiden assigned as Governor Terrian's Mistress and protector."

Ignoring Tycho's now ashen face he continued. This time calling up a holo of whom the pilots assumed was Kyros Terrian.

Kyros was a man who could not be called anything but handsome. He sported classically sculptured features upon a dark complexion. His hair was a dark brown randomly streaked with blonde. His sunlit hair and tanned skin served to show the Rogues the climate of their destination.

„ Kyros Terrian. Governor of Nephrite as of last month. His gain in power came after the unfortunate demise of his father. We are certain that he was at least involved with the assasination of his father. His regard for those who are not himself can certainly attest to our suspicions."

General Cracken paused after that chilling statment and he began to access the reactions upon the faces starong at him intently. Mostly the faces contained shock and a blatant disgust. However, Tycho and Wedge also sported looks of identical horror, he knew they were thinking of Winter or rather Breanna. 

Seeing the pilots reactions being hidden behind masks he began to talk again.

„ Breanna Varrick has been stationed at for a period of time which does not concern you. However, she has found herself in a situation where she is unable to complete her mission and needs help with extraction. It is of the utmost importance that the intel that she has been collecting is completed before you extract Breanna."

Seeing Lieutenant Derek „Hobbie" Klivian's hand in the air he paused and indicated that Hobbie ask his question.

Hobbie who looked slightly confused at the easy acquiescence of his superior asked the question most were burning to know.

„ Sir, you've mentione that she is unable to complete her mission and extract herslef from the Governor's palace. What is the matter with her? You also said she had been there for a while is her condition cased by the Governor?" 

Cracken seemed to ponder the questions being asked of him and after a brief hesitation answered him.

„ Breanna's condition is not connected to the mission directly. However, she is incapacitated and should not be alone at the moment. She is in a delicate situation and is With child."

The pilots faces looked on him with obviously renewed interest. Whilst, Tycho and Wedge had slight smiles on their faces.

„ I will be sending you all in with new identities vital to collecting the intel needed for the successful completion of the mission. Each of you will receive seperate briefings with an intelligence officer who will provide you with the knowledge neccessary to the missions objectives."

As the briefing came to an end General Cracken stood. Followed by all the pilots who all stood posed in almost identical salutes.

„ For those who believe in the force may it be with you. For those who don't believe in it Good Luck! Dismissed!"

_If anyone would like an identity as one of my piolts feel free to pm me some details. it would make life easier and much more fun. Thank You._


	8. chapter 6

_As i said when i updated TQATK i snapped my disk into pieces. So this is a rewrite of the original. It is not as good and I am not satisfied with it completely but i will post it as i can't seem to fix it again. The first time it took me nearly 2 weeks to get it right and i just don't have that kind of time again. Anyway i hope you like it anyway._

DWB is going away but my writing is still a little rusty so forgive any mistakes.

Mistakes are mine as my beta hasn't had the chance to fix this yet. She is away and i don't want to bother her right now.

I'm sorry this is so short. It may be a little confusing but it is necessary.

Enjoy! 

**My Targeter, My Rogue. Chapter 6.**

General Cracken glanced at his Holopad and looked over his roster. He was just double-checking he hadn't made a mistake with the Aliases he had produced.

The young woman lay there crying in her room. She did not want to talk to anybody. She knew now just what she had done. 

She wished she could comfort the young child she had been charged to care for.

Yet, she knew they would kill her if she became too attached. The lady in black could not fathom as to how she had garnered the attention of these hooded acolytes.

Disbelief clawed at her throat when she saw one of the men come to the child shaking it roughly and yelling for it to shut up.

_He's just a little baby_, she wanted to scream. _He can't help being scared._

Instead she told him to keep his hands to himself the buyer would not pay as much for damaged goods.

One of the newest recruits looked a little green after that. She heard him whisper to his sister that I must have ice water running through my veins to make such a chilling statement so sincerely.

Little did the man, well that was an understatement he looked to be still in his teens, know?

_How did these two siblings get involved? They don't look old enough to be so corrupted?_

Making a mental note to find out she walked over to the baby picking it up. When asked what she was doing she told her superior she was checking for any damages that their moronic colleague might have left. 

Secretly relieved, that there seemed to be no lasting damage, just a bruise spanning his shoulders that would fade within the next 48 hours.

The woman's shift tending to the baby ended an hour later.

Well, after eleven and a half months she had been given certain privileges that were not offered to the other staff members.

When she heard Governor Kyros return she quickly put away what she was doing and sat upon his couch seemingly waiting for him.

He came to her then and she accepted his kiss and did not question his unexpected arrival.

She merely waited the time in which he would ask her what he wanted her to do. Not that she had any other choice but to obey.

He held a garment bag aloft and ordered her to change and meet him at the Local Corellian restaurant. A business meeting he called it. 

The dress he had brought for her consisted of two pieces of purple cloth the top half, strapless seemed to defy gravity in its ability not to slide down. The skirt joined to the bodice of the dress was of a darker colour and floated in waves on her upper thighs.

She now needed to find a pair of shoes that matched. 

The store clerk, who for all appearances sake was a stranger, chatted with her amicably about, what looked like nothing.

He grinned at her and in a voice that nobody else heard laughed and told her, " Nice outfit, so where's the rest of it." She knew she could not take offence publicly for it would mean she compromised her acquaintance.

She received a pair of dark purple 3-inch heels. They held a tracking device and a bug within them. Undetectable of course, the agency's work was neither careless nor was it known for inability to conceal the espionage work they undertook.

Her handbag now had paraphernalia that only an experienced agent could detect.

However, it also contained, unbeknownst to the agent a specific device of the nature that was only given to suspected defectors. Although, the agency was conflicted, as to whether this procedure was necessary.

Only an outside influence had forced them to institute this measure. 

The store clerk, an agent, had felt deeply ashamed for he was aiding an outside force commit one of the few truly heretic actions during an undercover mission. 

The restaurant was home to an exclusively rich clientele. No one was seen as anything but wealthy and the best. 

Yes, it was not a discreet place. The woman, his girlfriend! Sat across from him and endured his self-centred talk. Endured having to appear to be romanced when in fact his only uses for her were her body and mind.

_Come on. You can do this,_ She thought. _You have to!_

He handed her a document. Showing her the house he planned to build on the beach. He had said it a little too loudly but she didn't think anyone would notice. Unbeknownst to everyone else though was the real contents' of the holocube.

She felt physically sick when she had finished reading the document. 

Near the end of the night he had two of his men, thugs really, escort a young woman who had refused him home. She felt the stirrings of a headache as she transmitted the information on the girl to her superiors.

The contents of the document having had been revealed when she went to the restroom before dessert. 

**I am so sorry everyone. I sent out pm's and for some reason i didn't send a link. I don't have time to send one so hopefully it'll be read anyway.**

**-----signature-----**


	9. chapter 7

**My Targeter, My Rogue.**

Chapter 7.

Breanna Varrick sat on a comfortable chair in the Governor's private medical wing. She had just been for her check up. She was nearly six months pregnant and had swelled up like a balloon. Smiling slightly, she felt her baby kick.

Looking at the holosound picture had shown her the rapid growth of her child. A son or daughter, which she and Tycho had created together, a child that would forever cement what they felt for each other.

Breanna would not ask the gender of her child as she wanted Tycho there when the gift was given.

Kyros had not told her of his new lover yet she knew of her from the servants. It was the blessing that she needed, she now freely roamed through places that she had previously had no access too. Surprisingly, she found that she liked the young woman whom Kyros now possessed. She knew she shouldn't as the woman was involved with crimes so heinous that words could barely describe them.

With great unease she remembered with clarity the dread she felt as Kyros had found out about her pregnancy.

Her condition as he called it was her one redeeming factor; the only thing keeping her alive.

She dreaded to think what he had planned for her but was equally sure that General Cracken would find a way to extract her before then.

An unfounded ally had come in the form of a specialised agency who were investigating the same crime ring she was had come as both a shock and a welcome surprise.

She had been receiving help from them for about two months now. She had sent the files to them the same day she had sent Cracken the same ones. Though, she was beginning to suspect that he may have recruited them upon the 5th month into her pregnancy. 

Winter waited for the help she knew was soon to arrive. Breanna waited for her imprisonment to end. In the interest of public opinion she could not be seen by anyone outside of his chief advisers.

Kyros planned for no one to find out what he had planned.

Kyros Terrian had just come out from a highly clandestine meeting with the advisers he solely trusted. They had begun devising the plan that would finally enable him to murder the treacherous warrior maiden.

_No one makes a fool of me. She will pay and I will do it through that child of hers._

No-one on the planet suspected the crime syndicate he had helped found in his teenage years. The mothers of the children he took were well compensated and perfectly willing to give up their children. And those who weren't well, every criminal had to have some blood on their hands.

His team, well it was unlikely that they would be found as his in the case it was discovered, had just finished yet another successful business transaction.

_It does help when they are so young. They are so easily influenced by the money, therapist and mothers. Some are so cruel that even I find them tiresome._

Although, he harboured a healthy respect for the single-minded, ruthlessness inspired in these mothers, by their greed. Desperation, for most of the donors under the age of 15, influenced by the daunting task of parenthood mad themeasy prey.

He decided that it called for a celebration and called his woman into the room. He was glad he had brought her into the fold.

_Her unwavering loyalty will serve to keep her with me throughout time._

Dinner, She will accept his invitation without question. We can discuss further stages of my plan. 

The woman sat crying in her room. 

Reminiscent, of the young girl, who would never see her child again. Crying for the loss of innocence she had gone through. Crying for the grief she must be feeling. Crying for the person her mission called for her to be.

_Kyros will call me to celebrate our success. I must be gracious. I must not tear him apart. He will die when he is ready._

Her superior had told her that help would arrive within days. They would help her shut the crime ring down. Relieve Breanna of her duty.

__

Bree, what you must be going through; she allowed tears escape her eyes again.

She had formed a friendship with the other woman. A friendship based upon lies. Breanna did not know who she was; didn't know she was a fellow agent; could not know. For the sake of the mission she was told.

It was becoming dangerously apparent that Kyros planned to dispose of her and probably her child too.

Although, she wasn't sure that his thirst for revenge, was larger then his need for wealth._ I will not help sell her child into a family or worse. I will not help them turn her over to slavers._

With a sickening clarity she saw the person she had turned into. The agent, who had once dreamed of helping save the world, died today. Had handed over the child to a slaver herself. The highest honour she was told. A test she knew she had to pass without fail.

A test that had torn her already battered soul into shreds


End file.
